plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorrose
Zorrose (玫瑰剑客; pinyin: méiguī jiànkè) is a plant from Renaissance Age in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He rapidly attacks zombies with his thorn sword at a close range of 1.5 tiles. When the target's HP is higher than 30%, his stabs the target every 0.7 seconds on average (slower than Bonk Choy). When the target's HP is lower than 30%, his charges before attacking, which makes his attack every 1.4 seconds. However, the damage he deals will be three times as high as before. Puzzle Pieces for this plant can be collected through daily sign-in reward for Android users in July. He was released in the Sky City update for iOS, along with Magic-shroom and Bambrook. However, recently he is available for the second daily sign in gift. Zorrose in Plants vs. Zombies Online is only used in Adventure Mode. The only way to obtain it is by collecting 240 puzzle pieces. Origins Zorrose is based on Rosa chinensis found in Southwest China. However, his attack pattern, costumed Plant Food effect, name, and costume are references to Zorro, a Mexican legend. His weapon, which is also known as its sword may resemble the thorn which could be found in the stem of a rose. His almanac entry hints that Zorrose's name is Van Gogh, which is a reference to the famous artist. He said "Versailles" is his first name and "Gogh" is his last name. When the first and the last words of this name in Chinese are put together, a name pronounced the same as Van Gogh in Chinese (凡高 to 梵高) can be produced. The painting of Sunflower mentioned in the entry is also a reference to Van Gogh's Sunflower paintings. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Zorrose stabs zombies in a 3x3 area. Costumed After his normal Plant Food effect, he makes a "Z" symbol, which later explodes in a 3x3 area. Level upgrade Strategies This plant is best used with a defensive plant to safely deal high damage to zombies. However, he is pretty much a downgrade of Bonk Choy being the latter but slower, costlier and can not attack behind. It is not recommended to upgrade him as they are very weak and there are better options to upgrade, Gallery Trivia *In the 1.6.0 update, he, along with Magic-shroom, gained their own unique sounds. *The petal effect he uses is similar to Petal-Morphosis. *Despite being a Renaissance Age plant, his almanac entry still shows the Modern Day/Monthly Special background. He also isn't present in the world's preview. **He currently shares these same issues with Hot Date. **A similar bug occurred in the Internal version with Cabbage-pult, when he was being moved from Ancient Egypt to The Player's House. *Prior to the v2.4.0 update, he was a monthly special plant. **He is the second monthly special plant to be available normally later on, with Rotobaga being the first. ru:Роза-фехтовальщик_на_мечах Category:Renaissance Age Category:Renaissance Age obtained plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Area-of-effect plants